Time of their Lives::
by The aspiring Firefly
Summary: The simple and humble tale of two legendary pokémon meant for each other... CelebixJirachi


:Time of their lives:

In the strange world of the Pokémon, there are several hundreds of different creatures, and among them, a little more than a few are called 'legendaries', which are special Pokémon that hold representation of something; like the elements, feelings, and other several things.

This is the story about two particular legendaries, whose symbols are always connected to each other to make the humans dream and become anxious—The one representing Time, and the other representing Hope:

The Traveler, Celebi, and the Wish-maker, Jirachi

.

Between all the Legendary Pokémon, there was a trait that made them hurdle in groups or choose a friend or rival- like the legendary birds that only saw each other as either brothers or rivals, Latios and Latias's brother/sisterhood, Mew and Lucario's strange friendship, etc. Celebi liked to be around Shaymin, because both associated with the forest and nature forces, but its very favorite friend had always been Jirachi, the fun, small and lovely Star.

What brought them together was how different they were, and both enjoyed that. Seeing how Celebi was normally hyper, impulsive and fun-loving, and Jirachi was sweet, calm and at times worrisome, They both admired each other, and loved to share games and smiles with each other.

It was a little weird between them, but by the way they got along, one could easily tell that Jirachi was most likely the 'female'(It held traits of kindness, hope, creativity and fragility) that Celebi, (the energetic, playful and anxious) 'male'- had decided to hold the dearest.

….

Celebi's favorite event happened only once a year, and this made him anxious.

Once a year, in the summer night of July the seventh, a egg would descend from the sky into the human world; it would hatch, stay for a week in said world, grant a wish, and then return to the sky on the next full moon. The hatched Pokémon from that egg was none other than Jirachi- that week was the only time of the year Jirachi was awake-, and the only time it could reunite with its dear friend Celebi to play and share its memories and dreams from being trapped in the egg.

With Celebi's power, he could make it possible to leap into the next or previous year to see Jirachi in a daily basis, but Jirachi had asked him to wait at least a whole week before her arrival- because that way, it would make their meeting even better and more fun. Celebi had trouble doing this, since he was so used to doing whatever he liked, and leaping whenever he felt like it, but agreed anyways for his lovely Star; so always a week before Jirachi's annual arrival, he'd anxiously wait for her to fall into the human world, already planning all they could talk about and what could they do.

Finally, as the night of July seventh came, Celebi traveled all over the world to see in which exact place Jirachi would fall- it was always like chasing a shooting star, which he considered as his and Jirachi's first game to play together. When he found the egg, he made sure to make it reach safety as soon as possible and keep it until it was time to hatch and grant a wish. If he ever got second to a human, he'd follow him-her to make sure Jirachi was being held in good hands, and that the wish-making would be good and fast.

As soon as Jirachi was awake and granted the human's wish, she'd take her remaining time in earth to meet up with Celebi.

Celebi, being the powerful time traveler he was, always waited until Jirachi's business was done, took her tiny hand in his, and let them both travel to recover their lost time and play together until time ran out.

Jirachi, meanwhile, had different abilities. Once they arrived to the beginning of playing and recovering lost time, she'd take Celebi's tiny hand in hers, and lift him up, up in the night sky, where they would both dance across the stars, throw them at each other, (making shooting stars- to make humans wish and make Jirachi's job easier to her) and play tag around the moon to make humans see their small shadows and try to guess what they were.

.

Together, each time Jirachi falls upon the world, she and Celebi float in the upper, most impossible to reach part of the night sky, and paint the stars with shades of evergreen leaves (Celebi's) and golden small sparkles (Jirachi's) just for the sake of fun. Once the paint dries, the gold color of Jirachi's painting falls and turns into raindrops or begin the creation of rainbows, and the evergreen paint of Celebi's making paints the world's grass and flowers to make it seem even more green and beautiful.

.

Without knowing, both Pokémon made the world more beautiful just by playing in it and making their love and friendship stronger.

.

Now, when Jirachi's time runs out, and the demanding full moon is back, there's sadness to spare. But there's also hope, and lots of expectation for next time.

Celebi's deep, sky-colored eyes stare into Jirachi's small turquoises, as they cuddle to say goodbye. Later on, Jirachi smiles, and her yellow ornaments wrap her into the egg-form once again; she promises for a lovely time next time they see each other, sheds quick tears, and Celebi smiles back, agrees, and tries his hardest not to cry.

He sees her off with a smile, and makes sure she goes back into the sky- her heaven- safely.

And so, ends the two Legendaries time together.

…

One could say…

That the one week after July the seventh, and whatever time Celebi had decided to restore, was most likely, the times of their lives.

~End.

**AN: First pokémon fanfic ever, and it's not even about humans... oh boy, is this interesting; Thank goodness it's just a one-shot. xD**

**I know you're probably used to me doing Soul Eater stuff, but please bear this with me, this was a struck of inspiration I couldn't let go of! ówó**

**So, tell me what you think! Reviews are love~ c:  
**


End file.
